The Pink Thong
by Hedwig3
Summary: Hermione's life with Draco has never been easy, so it's obvious why she's not happy when he's Head Boy, but what happens when Dumbledore has a surprise for them?


The Pink Thong  
~~~***~~~ A/N: This is my first fic in the first person so bear with me. I may change my mind later on and decide to switch back to third person but for now it's staying where it is. Thanks for reading!!  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The Room was dark and almost unfamiliar, but I knew every crevasse in the floor, dent in the wall and crack in the ceiling. I had been there before, but for a different reason than tonight's. Now was a time of happiness, and back then was a time of pain and worry.  
  
He was asleep. His breath was deep and his arm was heavy as it clung to me. My life with him hadn't been easy, what with the names we called each other, the fact that my best friends were his enemies and of course my background. His father would have killed him if he knew what we had been up to the past year, but that only made it more appealing. I had memorized him throughout the past ten months, everything from his face, to his body, to his habits. I could close my eyes and see his face perfectly everything from his strong jaw line, to his firm mouth, his nose, broken more than once, those grey eyes and of course, that blond hair, the thing that made him stand out from the crowd, the thing that set him apart from everyone. I lifted his arm and slid out from underneath, careful not to wake him, but he was a heavy sleeper and I knew that well enough.  
  
I pulled on my dress, watching him sleep while I did. He was always asleep when I was awake. His face looked so peaceful as he slept, something that I always saw in my dreams, as well as my nightmares. I made my way slowly towards the chair by the window, carefully so as not to stub my toe. I knew my way but the full moon pouring into the window helped me see. It had been a full moon the night that we had been there so many nights ago, so the view was familiar. I looked down upon the sleeping town, seeing only the few drunks that had just left the local pub. They each had a bottle of butterbeer in their hands and were singing in loud voices. Their backs were to me, but even if they were facing me, I was sure that they wouldn't have seen me. I had a tendency to blend into my surroundings. It had proved useful at times, times when I had needed to find out things I was sure that no one would have wanted me to hear. I don't know how I did it but I was able to get out of the Slytherin common room many times completely unnoticed.  
  
He turned over and I turned around quickly. I loved him, that was for sure, but there were moments when you just wanted to be alone, and this was one of them. I looked down at the cuff on my wrist and sighed. I knew that this was what had brought us together, but it could be a burden during moments when all you wanted was your privacy. It was being removed tomorrow, before we went home, and that had to be a good thing. I don't know what his parents would think, or mine for that matter, if we showed up handcuffed to each other. However there were two other couples in the same boat as ours, but I knew that one of them, most likely two, hadn't gotten emotionally involved. I'm sure that we could have blamed it on hormones or what not, but the truth was that neither of us could hide our true feelings. He had told me his right before we made love that night, our first time together. And I was happy mind you. I finally had what every girl was looking for, whatever that was.  
  
My mind seemed to have a mind of it's own that night, and started to wander back to the first of September. I had been avoiding thinking back too much. I had decided recently that I was better off living in the present, dreaming about the future, instead of wishing about the past. Somewhere in the house a clock struck two. I had the whole night ahead of me. Why not think back on what could very well be the best year of my life. I settled in to the chair, and stared off to the moon, almost ready to let my mind wander. But before I could, I thought.....  
  
I, Hermione Granger, could now overcome anything......  
  
A/N: I know it was short, but unless I wanted to give all my secrets away in the first chapter I had to end here. But I do promise that the chapters following will be longer.....  
  
~*Hedwig*~ 


End file.
